


蒙眼Play

by Atusi



Category: aotushijie
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 02:40:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17337152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atusi/pseuds/Atusi





	蒙眼Play

安迷修很想掐死一个星期前陪着雷狮胡闹的自己。

两人在安迷修高考结束后确定了关系，在缠绵了整个暑假后，随着开学，雷狮迎来了充满习题与考试的高三生活，绕是他前两年过得再浑浑噩噩此刻也不得不认真起来为将来做准备，而安迷修也忙着习惯大学的新生活，两人已经有相当长的一段时间没有好好亲热过，只能通过视频远距离恋爱。  
四月，雷狮所在的高中即将召开运动会，而此次运动会恰好赶上了学校的周年庆典，于是老师们大手一挥，在高考来临前难得给了这群神经紧绷的高三学生们一个小小的假期，同意让他们也参加运动会，并且可以携带自己的家属来参观。于是雷狮提前一个星期就将安迷修约了出来，和海盗团另外三人一起来到了烧烤店里，讨论着这个短暂的假期该怎么过。  
兴许是大半年时间没有见面，在雷狮让服务员上酒时安迷修破天荒地没有阻止他，要在以往，他绝对会以未成年人不得饮酒为理由扣下一切酒精饮品。  
结果，除了还在上初中的卡米尔滴酒未沾外，其余四人到后面基本都已经喝得醉醺醺了，这帮人在喝醉后还玩起了真心话大冒险。安迷修不幸在第一轮就中招，在他选择了大冒险后，雷狮意外地没出什么难题，只是稍作思考说这次先放过你，不过你还欠着我一个大冒险，之后我让你做什么事你都不能拒绝，惹得佩利在一旁直呼老大偏心，帕洛斯安抚着狗狗的头，露出意味深长的笑容，卡米尔则是压低帽檐，一言不发继续喝着果汁。  
现在想想，这帮人怕不是早就挖好了坑，就等着自己往里跳。  
=====  
转眼就到了运动会当天，这天安迷修正好也没有课，他早早来到了学校。学弟学妹们大都听说过他和雷狮的那点传奇事情，毕竟两个相互怼了整整两年的死对头在一方毕业后就在一起的情况可不多见，谁也没想到雷狮这个天大地大老子最大的混世魔王最后会被安迷修给收了，纷纷感叹爱情的力量真伟大。  
由于是开放日，再加上今年高三学生也能参加，校园内的人比起以往来说变得更多，虽然还没到人挤人的程度，不过要想找人恐怕没那么简单。好在安迷修并不担心这点，他的雷狮永远是人群中最亮眼的那个，哪怕是人山人海他也有信心一眼就找出自己的男朋友。  
这不，来到操场，他便看到了站在丹尼尔旁边的雷狮，两人低头讨论着什么，似乎是在确认今天的安排。安迷修小跑着来到雷狮的身边，先是和丹尼尔打了声招呼，接着自然地牵上了雷狮的手。丹尼尔看着眼前两人相握着的手挑了挑眉，在安迷修还没毕业前这两个人可没少给他找过麻烦，而两人的感情是从什么时候开始变质的，他或许比本人还要清楚，如今的结果倒也不在他的意料之外，只是现在明目张胆地在老师面前秀恩爱是不是有点过分了？  
雷狮才不管丹尼尔心中的那些牢骚，在安迷修的手牵上来的一瞬间他的身子不易察觉地颤抖了一下，勉强压下从身体内部窜出的邪火后，他对着丹尼尔点头示了下意，拉着还想说什么的安迷修转头就跑。  
由于雷狮跑得有点急，一路上两人撞到了不少人，没顾得上路人的惊呼，雷狮磕磕绊绊地拉着安迷修拐进了一间教室，拉上门顺手把门锁给锁了，转身就把安迷修抵在门背上对准人的嘴唇就咬了下去。  
安迷修被雷狮从见面起就莫名其妙的一系列动作搞得一头雾水，直到后脑砸在门板上传来好大一声巨响，还没等他痛呼出声，嘴唇就被眼前的人给吻住。  
两人才进行过剧烈运动，此时气都还没有喘稳，彼此间比起亲吻更像是野兽间的撕咬，最终还是雷狮先败下阵来，他的双膝一软，一下没站住身子，被安迷修捞着腰紧紧贴在了自己身上。  
“我怎么觉得你今天特别兴奋？”安迷修放开了雷狮被咬得红肿的嘴唇，贴着他的耳朵对着敏感的耳垂吹了口气。  
“少啰嗦……嗯……”雷狮把头埋在安迷修的肩膀上，不自觉地磨蹭着双腿，没忍住从嘴里漏出一声低低的呻吟。  
察觉到了雷狮的不对劲，安迷修把人从自己身上稍稍推开，看着面前人脸上不正常的潮红，担忧地抚上对方的额头，没想到雷狮的反应更加激烈，自己都快抱不住他了。  
“你到底怎么了？是不是身体不舒服？要不要去校医那里……”  
雷狮此刻只觉得浑身燥热，身后那个一早就放进去的小东西一直尽职尽责地运作着，敏感的内壁逐渐不满足于这样微弱的快感，叫嚣着想被更大的东西填满。原本还能强迫着自己忽视它，现在被恋人触碰后，空虚感被瞬间放大，他恨不得就这么撕了安迷修的裤子让对方直接捅进来，偏偏眼前这根木头还在不解风情地叨逼着什么，烦得他重新吻上去，总算堵住了那人的嘴。  
雷狮一咬牙，用力拉起了安迷修，推着人走了几步，两人一起跌坐到了讲台底下。  
“你……呼，应该没忘一周前还欠我一个大冒险吧？”  
“当然没忘，现在提这个做什么？”  
“那就好。”体内蒸腾的情欲让雷狮的脑子愈加不清晰，他迫不及待地抓着安迷修的手，径直摸向自己的裤腰带。  
“现在，就在这里，我要你和我做。”  
=====  
“说实话，我觉得这个注意糟糕透了。”  
“你欠我的，怎么，我们的安大会长难道想出尔反尔？”  
“我怀疑你从一开始就已经预谋好了这一切，就等着我往坑里跳。还有为什么要在这个时候叫我会长，我都毕业了……”  
“嗯哼，你管我。”  
“不是我说，雷狮，这里是学校，外面还有那么多人，不知道什么时候会有人进来这个教室，而且最重要的是，你还未成……”  
“闭嘴安迷修，哪来那么多破事，呼……首先今天是开放日，所有人都在外面参加比赛项目，不会有人回来的，就算有人我刚才也已经锁了门，没人进得来。至于你说的最重要的那点，”雷狮微微撑起身体，膝行着跨坐到安迷修的腿上，双手交叉搂着他的脖子，“今天是我生日，我已经成年了。”  
安迷修被雷狮一番振振有词的说辞反驳地说不出话，对方的理由太过充分以至于他一时半会想不出什么说法，明白今天恐怕不做到雷狮满意他就不会放过自己，安迷修叹了口气，伸手搂住雷狮的腰，重新吻上那张让他又爱又恨的唇，  
“真是败给你了，你这人啊，总是这么不可理喻。”  
“哼，你不就是喜欢我这点？”  
“是是是。”

这个吻不复方才那么激烈，有的只是情人间充满爱意的纠缠，安迷修细细舔舐着雷狮的嘴唇表面，仿佛要将每一条唇纹都填满濡湿，雷狮被他舔得舒服了，喉咙中不自觉发出猫科动物的呼噜声，他不自觉地张开了嘴，伸出小舌勾着安迷修的舌头将之拉到自己的口中，安迷修也不客气，反客为主地对着雷狮的口腔攻城略池，舌尖舔过敏感的上颚，吮吸着口中的津液，邀请对方颤抖的舌头与自己共舞。到底是吃了年龄的亏，雷狮在安迷修的攻势下节节败退，不一会儿就因为缺氧死命拉着安迷修的衣领将人扯开，趴在他的胸口大口喘着气。  
安迷修看着雷狮绯红的眼角与不自觉溢出的生理泪水，沉溺于情潮中的紫罗兰色眸子失神地望着自己的方向，不由地喉头一紧，下身起了明显的反应。他也是个正常的男性，对着恋人不可能没有欲望，只是之前雷狮一直没有成年，他实在不好对着一个未成年下手，哪怕雷狮本人并不在意这点。所以面对雷狮各种有意无意的挑逗，他都在心中默念着骑士道强迫自己冷静下来，打着哈哈以各种理由拒绝雷狮的示好，更不敢面对雷狮失望的眼神。  
而今天是雷狮的生日，也就是说雷狮在这天正式成年了，看着爱人在自己面前卸下全部伪装，将全部展现出来，是个男人都不能忍，更别说安迷修这样已经憋了大半年的人了。  
他趁着雷狮不注意，抓着人头上的头巾向下扯，完全蒙住了雷狮的眼睛。  
“嗯？看不出来啊，安迷修你居然有这种兴趣爱好？”  
“既然你想玩，那我就陪你玩点不一样的。”  
安迷修语气中的一丝冷意让雷狮不禁打了个颤，他确实一直热衷于挖掘安迷修不为人知的一面，从他看到安迷修的第一眼起他就清楚地知道安迷修绝对不像他表现出来的那样是只纯良的小奶狗。当自己第一次惹到对方时，安迷修的眼神分明是盯上猎物的狼，而自己就像是那个被盯上的倒霉猎物，遇到同类的感觉让雷狮久违地热血沸腾了起来，此后也就愈加热衷于招惹安迷修了。  
此时安迷修的口气像极了两人第一次对峙时的那样，虽然少了一丝生疏，但本质并没有变化，雷狮难得地后悔起自己的所作所为，眼下分明是玩儿脱了，接下来自己还不知道会被怎样玩弄，然而对未知的恐惧反而让雷狮的身体愈加兴奋起来，他渐渐期待起安迷修究竟会怎么对待自己了。

宽大的头巾将雷狮的双眼完整地遮盖住，并不是很紧，但也不会被轻易挣脱开。视觉被剥夺后其余的感官变得更加得敏感，雷狮能清晰地听到教室外操场上学生们嘈杂的加油声，感受到安迷修的手掌在自己的身上游走着，解开一颗又一颗的纽扣，直到自己的胸膛完全暴露在空气中。  
4月的天气说不上寒冷，也算不上温暖，风吹在胸口让乳尖在没有人碰到的情况下就自行挺立了起来，自己的身体比想象中还要敏感，这个认知让雷狮难耐地弯下了腰，企图遮盖胸前的异样。殊不知这一切细微的变化都被安迷修看在眼里，雷狮难得服软的样子看得安迷修心痒，俯下身张嘴直接含住了挺立的乳粒。  
胸前一瞬间抚上的温热触感让雷狮慌了神，他想拉开埋在胸前的脑袋，却在安迷修舌头舔上乳尖的那一刻失了力气，原本想拉开人的手改为抓紧了后脑勺的头发，从旁边看上去好像怀抱着安迷修的头一样。  
后脑勺传来的刺痛感反而助长了安迷修的施虐心，光舔还不够，他用牙齿轻轻咬着周围的乳晕，嘴上对着乳头做出吸吮的动作，空旷的教室里回荡着“滋滋”的吸吮声，臊得雷狮耳垂红得像要滴血。  
“别吸了！又不是女人，再怎么也不会有奶水出来给你喝啊。”  
“不试试怎么知道？”  
臭流氓！雷狮在心里暗骂安迷修的不要脸，身体却违背主人的意志挺了挺腰，将另一边胸口送到了安迷修的面前，好像在控诉他冷落了另一边的乳头一样。  
安迷修轻笑了声，从善如流地换了一边，继续欺负着小小的乳粒，手也没闲着，一手按揉着没被照顾到的胸口，一手顺着身体的线条滑到了下身，解开了裤带后将手伸了进去。  
安迷修的身体僵了一瞬，他不敢置信地抬起头，看着雷狮露出得逞的笑容。  
“雷狮，你……”  
“surprise？如何，满意我的特别服务吗？”  
“满意满意，不敢不满意……不对，你怎么没穿内裤啊啊！？”  
雷狮的裤子内赫然什么都没有穿，这还不是重点，安迷修感觉到雷狮的大腿根部绑着一根细细的线，顺着摸到后面，线的尽头没入后穴中，并且还传来震动感，饶是安迷修再没见过世面也理解了雷狮究竟做了什么。  
“居然还塞了跳蛋，你真是……”  
也就是说，今天一早上雷狮不但是真空上阵，后穴里还塞了一个不停工作的跳蛋，亏他还能面不改色地和丹尼尔聊天……难怪自己来了之后他的表现这么怪异。  
“这可是特意为了你准备的，我等这一天等很久了。”  
“所以上周那个真心话大冒险果然是你故意的吗……唉，真是败给你了。”  
“不这样做你还不知道什么时候才肯跟我做，正好有机会可以利用，不抓紧这个机会我就不叫雷狮。”  
无奈于雷狮在这方面都要贯彻自己的海盗法则，安迷修苦笑着重新吻上了这个不讲道理的人。  
安迷修啃咬着眼前人的锁骨，在不容易暴露的地方吮出一个个红痕，看着恋人白皙的皮肤上刻上的专属于自己的痕迹，安迷修的占有欲得到了极大的满足。他试着轻拉跳蛋的线想将之取出来，不想正好让小东西擦过了雷狮的敏感点，于是雷狮的前端在没有被人触碰的情况下就射出了一股白浊，溅在两人的腹部看上去好不色情。  
“居然靠后面就射了，雷狮，你的身体真的是很敏感啊。”  
“闭嘴吧你……”  
害臊的话就这么被安迷修轻而易举地说出口，雷狮已经不想再吐槽他的恶趣味，虽然身体已经释放过一次，但后穴处没了跳蛋的填塞，此刻的空虚感变得更加强烈，他急切地希望安迷修的大家伙能就这么插进来，满足自己这幅淫荡的身体。  
“别急啊，扩张还是要的，我可舍不得你受伤。”像是察觉到了雷狮内心的想法，安迷修安抚地亲了亲他的额头，继而在雷狮身上摸索着什么。  
“润滑……啊，找到了。”既然今天这场性事是雷狮预谋已久的，那他也一定会在身上带着润滑的东西，果不其然，安迷修在雷狮的裤子口袋里摸到了一卷管状物。  
再次惊讶于雷狮的充分准备，安迷修叹了口气，拧开盖子对准后穴就是一挤，大量润滑剂被塞入体内，冰凉的触感让雷狮抱紧了安迷修的脑袋，前端也因此重新站了起来，缓缓摩擦着安迷修同样鼓起的裆部。  
安迷修喘出一口浑浊的粗气，解开了自己的裤链，取出早已勃起的性器与雷狮的性器摆在一起，用手套弄着，另一只手则试探性地挤入雷狮的后穴，和着逐渐融化的润滑剂按压紧致的内壁。  
前后两处敏感点被安迷修掌握在手里的感觉并不好，双倍的快感快要把雷狮逼疯，他不明白为什么安迷修此刻还能这么冷静，慢条斯理的动作磨得人快要发狂。想到此刻只有自己这么狼狈，雷狮不满地拍开了安迷修还在扩张的手，摸索着握住安迷修的性器对准自己的后穴就往下坐。  
由于视觉被剥夺，对于位置的掌控也因此变得迟钝，雷狮戳了好半天位置都没能让性器顺利地进入自己体内，越是着急越是达不到目的。内里的瘙痒愈加明显，雷狮像是被欺负坏的小兽一般发出一声泣音，最后还是安迷修叹了口气，扶着自己的腰用力往下一压，火热的楔子终于顶到了体内，两人不约而同地发出一声喟叹。  
还没等雷狮适应，终于尝到了甜头的安迷修一个没忍住直接动了起来。两人都没有什么经验，虽说安迷修年长雷狮一岁，但雷狮好歹也是他的第一个恋人，在遇到雷狮前他一直是个钢铁直男，对于未来对象的幻想也是一位温柔体贴的小姐，自然没有两个男人间该怎么做爱的知识。而虽然雷狮虽然在之前有查过资料，但此刻他的脑子里一片浆糊，显然没有余力再去教安迷修怎么肏自己才会舒服。  
好在安迷修不但下面的家伙长得天赋异凛，在如何能让雷狮舒服这点上也很有悟性。在无意中擦过一个栗状突起，让雷狮发出一声猫叫般的呻吟后，便无师自通地专注对那一点发起进攻。  
性器破开层层穴肉，仿佛要将褶皱全部撑平，敏感点被反复摩擦的快感让雷狮直不起腰，只能浑身瘫软地趴在安迷修身上被动承受着下身传来的刺激。骑乘的姿势得以让性器进入到身体深处，雷狮感觉自己的腹部都被顶出了安迷修的形状，过于强烈的快感让他有些遭受不住，他想要逃离这样的情潮，何奈腰部被安迷修的双手紧紧扣住，他也没有什么力气来挣脱。  
相交处传来的“噗嗤噗嗤”的水声和两人的喘息回荡在教室中，让人担心万一有人进来该怎么办。像是要印证雷狮的想法似的，教室外突然传来了人说话的声音。  
“前门怎么锁了？我记得我最后一个离开教室的时候明明没有锁啊。”  
“别废话了，后门开着你快点拿完东西就走。” 接着就是谁推门进入教室的声音。  
雷狮被吓得前端瞬间软了下来，猛然夹紧后穴，让体内的大家伙寸步难行，他暗恼于自己的失策，居然会忘记锁后门，一方面又希望对方快点出去，要是被人看到自己现在这个样子那就完蛋了。  
安迷修被雷狮夹得头皮发麻，看着身上人大气不敢喘的样子，他勾了勾嘴角，像是报复似的在教室里还有第三人在场的情况下重新顶弄了起来，幅度虽然不大，每一下却也全根没入，像是要把两个囊袋也塞进后穴。  
雷狮想骂脏话，这人发情怎么完全不看场合的！可他不敢开口，生怕一个不小心就漏出什么呻吟声，所以他只能死死咬住下唇。安迷修像是看出了他的顾虑，伸手撬开了雷狮的嘴唇，不让他再咬着自己，在雷狮忍不住惊呼出声的前一秒用自己的唇吻住了对方，将一切声音都封在了两人的口中。  
不知过了多久，连第三者什么时候离开教室的都不知道，安迷修一个使力交换了两个人的位置，同时解开了雷狮的头巾。由于眼睛被长时间包裹在黑暗中，突如其来的光线让雷狮一下无法适应，模糊的视线中他只能看到安迷修的一个轮廓，他伸出双手搂住安迷修的后颈把人按下来，迷迷糊糊地和人交换了一个湿吻。安迷修被雷狮这撒娇般的动作激得差点一个没忍住射出来，他深吸了一口气忍下了冲动，好歹没让自己背上早泄的污名。无形撩人最为致命，雷狮无意中表现出来的依赖让安迷修的征服欲得到了极大的满足，他将雷狮的双腿搁在自己的肩膀上，就着接吻的动作重新抽插了起来。多亏雷狮身体的柔韧性还不错，哪怕膝盖都要顶到肩膀了也没看他露出什么痛苦的表情。  
雷狮身前的性器重新颤颤巍巍地站了起来，夹在两人腹部中间可怜兮兮地吐露着白浊，他想要伸手抚慰一下收到冷落的小家伙，却被安迷修看穿了意图，两手被安迷修就着十指相扣的姿势压在了地面上。  
那双凛冽锐利的双眼中除了泪水就只有自己的倒影，平时总是吐出刻薄话语的嘴中除了舒爽的喘息外还能隐约听到自己的名字，而这样的雷狮只会展露在自己面前，也只有自己能看到。这个认知让安迷修眼底一暗，身下的动作也愈发狠厉，雷狮也不再压抑自己，随着安迷修的动作发出高亢的呻吟，也不在乎是不是会被外人听到，此刻的他只想沉浸在由安迷修编织出的情欲里，好好感受安迷修的爱。  
在安迷修抽插了几十下后，他低吼着射在了雷狮的身体里，大股微凉的精液冲刷着被摩擦得火热的内壁，温度上的反差激得雷狮止不住地颤抖，一个激灵也射了出来。小腹被灌得满满的都是安迷修的精液，微微鼓起好似怀孕了一样。  
趁着雷狮还在平复气息的当口，安迷修捡起边上还在尽职尽责运作着的跳蛋，把它重新塞进了雷狮的后穴里，堵着穴口不让精液漏出来，帮人穿上裤子后还在紧致的屁股上拍了一下，调笑着说夹好了，不然到时漏出来难堪的还是你。  
雷狮红着眼眶瞪了他一眼，捡起被泪水糊湿的头巾扶着腰慢慢走向了门，打开门锁后站在门口回头没好气地骂道。  
“还愣着干什么，还不快清理完痕迹一起回家，难道你还指望我继续参加运动会？”  
“是是是。”

END

 

小剧场：

帕洛斯：雷狮老大，你昨天和安迷修在教室里还玩得尽兴吗？  
雷狮：……  
帕洛斯：别这么看我呀，我只不过是陪佩利回了趟教室，察觉到有人后就想是不是你和安迷修，然后赶在狗狗发现前就拉着他离开了，顺便帮你们锁好了后门。怎么样，我是不是很体贴？  
雷狮：（安迷修这混蛋，下次再敢这么玩儿看我不掰断他的鸡儿）


End file.
